Untitled
by Fleeting Moment
Summary: In a world, where peace tenuously reigns in the reprieve of the most important and earth-shattering revolution the nations have ever seen from the absence of the avatar, the Air Acolytes begin the story of Avatar Korra and later her trek to bring back the foundations of a peaceful world where benders and non-benders exist symbiotically. Rating may be changed as story goes on.


**AN: So. This is my lame excuse for a prologue. I know it's pretty much stolen, but I had a brain child and I was thinking about Hercules and enough said. Now I want this to be a full blown story, and I will try regardless if people like the story or not. I will feel accomplished and blah blah blah. Now... again. This, if it is as far as the writing will go, can stand alone and be a lovely crappy cluster of crap. I'm done now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people who claim The Legend of Korra as theirs can have it, I own nothing. Also, I do not own Hercules and am prepared to take all the flack you flamers may come up with.**

**Without further ado, I present to you** _Untiled-_

* * *

_Republic City had been officially declared a warzone five years ago, but two years prior, Amon commenced The Equalist Revolution during the Revelation when he revealed his ability to remove bending. Since then, the remaining benders of Republic City have banded together to defend themselves and bending from this forced oppression. However, since the classification of Republic City as a warzone, the avatar and her resistance group have fought the Equalists at every turn in a valiant effort to bring peace to Republic City once again. Unfortunately, the resistance's numbers continue to dwindle at an exponential rate. Many have died, but more have lost their bending. The resistance's losses outweigh the gains twofold. Now, former benders and non-benders who don't support the Equalists live underground in the countryside, or on the former Air Temple Island, the current base of operations for the Resistance._

_The world is relying once again on the avatar– _

"Will you listen to him?"Ikki cut him off, "He's making the story sound like one of Dad's airbending lessons. Boring."

"Lighten up dude!" Meelo added.

"Shut up!" Jinorra finally exclaimed, hitting the two on the head, and then facing the narrator.

"Well take it from here darling." She said sweetly.

"_You go air babies…" was all he could say._

"Hey! Don't call us babies! We're way too old for tha– ow! Jinorra that freaking hurt!" Meeko wined and rubbed his head in the spot where his eldest sister hit him a second time.

"Pipe down Meelo! We have a story to tell. Ahem." Jinorra cleared her throat and began.

"We are the Air Acolytes. Masters of Airbending and teachers to avatars."

Meelo interjected, "Avatars like Korra!"

"No Meelo! Avatars like Grandpa Aang!"

"Nu-uh Ikki, Grandpa Aang was born an airbender so he doesn't count!"

The two then let out yelps of pain, followed by a whimpered, "Jinora."

"Our story actually begins long before Korra. Two centuries ago, with Avatar Aang.

FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM&FM

"During the Hundred Year War, the world was down on its luck, and everywhere firebenders oppressed and ran amok."

"It was a nasty place," Ikki interjected, "There was death wherever you went. While Fire Lords reigned the fearful and worried never slept."

Meelo spoke, "Then along came Grandpa Aang! He mastered all the elements and won! Sealed away Ozai's bending for good, and with his friends ended the war just like that."

"And we swear that's the truth." The three proclaimed unanimously.

Meelo broke their explanation to question, "Was Grandpa too "Type A" to relax?"

"I dunno," Ikki shrugged. "He did do a lot of things in a short amount of time. Maybe Grandpa Aang had some type of attention deficit disorder." She further theorized.

"Ahem, if we could please continue." Jinora crossed her arms and gave a stone cold stare that went right to her younger siblings souls. This was _their_ story to tell and she would be damned if they couldn't finish promptly because of her brother and sister's antics.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry Jinora." Ikki said, and Meelo echoed something similar. Ikki then cleared her throat.

"And the world was finally at peace. Aang tamed the globe while still in his youth."

All three again said, "Though it may seem impossible, we swear that's the truth. In Republic City, life was neat and smooth and no one uncouth. Though it may seem impossible, we swear it's the truth!"

* * *

Please Review. Or, send me emails. those are good too.


End file.
